Paul's Tagebuch
by tombraidergirl
Summary: Paul's Tagebuch, während des 4. Tournaments. Nicht ernst gemeint! Parallel zu Kazuya's Tagebuch geschrieben. (von Jan)
1. 1 Tag

**Vorwort:**  
_Liebe Leser,_  
Ich weiß gar nicht, bei wem ich mich zuerst entschuldigen soll, bei den Paul-Fans oder bei den Xiaoyu-Fans oder bei... bei eigentlich allen Tekken-Fans. Oder vielleicht doch bei den Homosexuellen? Oder bei den Heteros? Oder bei denen, die gerne beides...?  
  
Und dann ist da die Frage, welche Altersfreigabe gibt man einem solchen Machwerk? Ich weiß nicht, aber diese ganzen sexuellen Anspielungen, muss ja mindestens "frei ab 18" dran stehen. Oder fällt sowas schon unter Pornographie?  
  
Aber egal. Hier nun mein geheimes Tekken 4 Tagebuch von Paul Phoenix. Besonderen Dank an: Jana, weil sie mich auf die Idee gebracht hat, und bei dem (mir unbekannten) Typ, der zum aller ersten mal Bob statt Hwoarang gesagt hat.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
  
Jan  
  
PS: Achtung! Das hier ist **Satire**! Alle Leute, deren Ironiedetektor unterentwickelt ist, bitte **nicht weiter Lesen**! Alle anderen: **Bitte nicht schlagen**! ;-)  
  


* * *

  


**Erster Tag, Abends**

hier bin ich also wieder beim King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Sieht so aus, als wären wir alle wieder da. Mir ist sofort dieser schnuckelige Marshall aufgefallen. Ich mag Männer in Uniform. Ha, kleiner Witz am Rande. Leider ist sein noch viel niedlicheres kleines Blag dieses Mal zu Hause geblieben. Naja, macht nichts, man nimmt, was man kriegt.  
  
Oh, ich könnte sterben für einen Blick auf Lees scharfe Unterwäsche. Er hat sich die Haare violett gefärbt und glaubt, wir würden ihn nicht erkennen, aber darauf fällt sicher nur der Rest seiner degenerierten Familie rein. Aber was erwartet man auch von denen? Der Opi wird langsam senil, läuft immer mit 'ner Pampers rum. Behauptet, das wäre ein traditionelles Sumo-Outfit, aber das glaubt doch keiner. Und Kazuya, dieses rotäugige Monster? Hach, was gäbe ich dafür, einmal _ihm_ den Arsch zu versohlen. Obwohl, er hat eine wirklich starke Hand und weiß genau, wo er hin hauen muss, damit... aber lassen wir das. Offenbar hat er ja kein Interesse. Ist die ganze Zeit hinter seinem verzogenen Kazama-Panz her. Nee, was sieht der sexy aus in seinem blauen Trainingsanzug. Und diese neckische Haarsträhne, huh. Tja, aber der hat wohl was mit diesem Schulmädchen, dieser perverse Lüstling. Steht wohl auch auf Uniformen.  
  
Apropos Ling, komm hör mir auf mit der, hat diesen bekloppten Bär, sorry, Panda dabei. (Ja, der Bär ist auch wieder da. Aber dazu später mehr.) Labert ständig alle zu, wie nett der doch ist und wie kuschelig, und dass sie einen ganzen Sack voll Bambus dabei hat. Dabei frisst sich das Biest doch ständig an dem Vorgartengemüse satt und vergeht sich danach an der großen Eiche hinten im "Jungel".  
  
Überhaupt, diese Kampfplätze, die der Alte dieses Mal ausgesucht hat... Ts, keinen Sinn für Stil. Eine Hotellobby?! Ph! Naja, wenigstens laufen da diese niedlichen Hotelpagen rum. Aber der Flughafen ist ja das letzte: ständig wird man von diesen notgeilen Flughafentechnikern begafft. Tja, wenigstens haben die eine Uniform an. Und dieser Jungel? Ein paar moosbewachsene Bäume machen noch keinen Jungel. Und außerdem ist es da matschig, da mach ich mir doch meine Hose dreckig.  
  
Apropos dreckig, Yoshi grinst in letzter Zeit immer so lüstern, wenn ich ihn sehe. Und macht so zweideutige Gesten mit seinem Säbel. Ob der was von mir will? Nachdem er ja irgendwann mal diese bleichgesichtige Grinsekatze (Kuni) losgeworden ist, scheint er sich ja neu orientiert zu haben. Aber ich glaube, Lei ist hinter ihm her. Hach, was hat der schöne lange Haare. Und 'ne Uniform hat er sicher auch. Und _einmal_ seine Handschellen ausprobieren, uhh.  
  
Hab ich wen vergessen? Ach ja, neu dabei ist Marduk, ein echt großer, starker Kerl. Guckt nicht besonders helle aus der Wäsche. Sein Großpappa war angeblich ein Gorilla, aber ich glaube das nicht, Affen haben gewöhnlich einen besseren Geschmack... Aber mit dem ist nicht viel los, hängt die ganze Zeit mit Steve rum, diesem englischen Boxer. Der hat ihn gestern in der Hotelbar abgefüllt und wollte ihn dann auf sein Zimmer schleppen; hat aber nicht geklappt, stattdessen hat der Marduk angefangen, irgendwelche Heavy Metal Songs zu grölen und hat sich danach über den Pianospieler übergeben. Ne, war das 'ne Sauerei.  
  
Steve ist dann mit Nina abgezogen. Wenn das in der Familie immer so geht, müssen die sich nicht wundern... Vielleicht sollte ihr mal einer sagen, dass das _ihr_ Blag ist. Aber wer weiß, ob da was dran ist. Das habe ich nämlich von Julia gehört, und die hat das wahrscheinlich wieder von ihren bekloppten "Spirits". Die ist immer noch dabei, das Ouzo-Loch zu retten... oder war's der Regenwald? Was auch immer, der Tante hört doch eh keine Sau wirklich zu. Die hat in ihrer Jugend sicher zu viel gehascht, labert ständig mit irgendwelchen höheren Wesen und riecht nach Räucherstäbchen.  
  
Aber immer noch besser als Christie mit ihren... ähm... Milchtüten. Sorry, nicht schlagen! Aber jetzt mal im Ernst: (Oh ja, gerne!! Ha, noch ein Witzchen am Rande!) Das ist doch nicht ganz normal, was die da mit sich rum schleppt. Außerdem nervt sie mit ihrem ständigen "Eddy dies" und "Eddy das"! Zum Glück ist _der_ diesmal nicht dabei. Der hätte mir ja noch gefehlt. Dieses tuntige Rumgetänzel sieht bei Christie schon albern aus.  
  
Ach ja, und dann ist da noch der stille Bob. Heißt eigentlich Hwoarang, aber das kann ja keine Sau aussprechen. Und deswegen heißt er jetzt Bob. Nee, was ist der niedlich. Aber leider völlig uninteressiert. Hat gestern versucht, sich an die kleine Freundin von der Ling ranzuschmeißen - Miharu heißt die glaub ich -, die hat ihm aber voll in die Kronjuwelen getreten und ihren Drink ins Gesicht geschüttet. Der ist dann weg gehumpelt, hat sich die Kante gegeben und sich beim Bär ausgeheult, während Miharu der Ling einen Drink nach dem anderen spendiert hat. Ob die was miteinander haben? Oder haben die wohl gemeinsam was mit dem Jin? Der hat ja den ganzen Abend nur cool an der Bar rumgestanden, mit der Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen, hat Cola getrunken und grimmig zu seinem Pappa rüber geschielt. Der hat seinerseits ständig zum Opi rüber geschielt und leise vor sich hin gemurmelt. Und der Olle hat wiederum die ganze Zeit so seltsam zum Jin rüber geguckt. Nee, voll die Dreiecksbeziehung!  
  
So, liebes Tagebuch, ich muss jetzt ins Bett. Morgen sind die ersten Kämpfe. Da treff ich direkt auf den schnuckeligen Law. Dem werd ich mal ganz heftig den Popo verhauen, vielleicht steht er ja drauf. *kicher*  
  
Gute Nacht.


	2. 2 Tag

**Zweiter Tag, Nachmittags**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
  
"Violet" hat eine Überraschung dabei: Heute Morgen habe ich ihn erwischt, wie er heimlich ein riiiiesiges Paket an der Rezeption abgeholt hat und damit auf sein Zimmer geschlichen ist. Zum Glück wohnt er direkt neben mir und deshalb habe ich ihn richtig gut belauschen können. Er hat viel mit Styroporflocken geraschelt und diese komische Noppenfolie muss auch mit in der Kiste gewesen sein, weil's so gepoppt hat. Huh, das macht mich scharf!  
  
Jedenfalls. Nachdem er dann auch noch angefangen hat, so geheimnisvoll zu kichern, bin ich raus auf den Balkon und habe mal ganz vorsichtig in sein Zimmer gelugt. Da saß er dann und hat sich die Hände gerieben. Wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten. Alles voller Styropor und Noppenfolie (*stöhn*) und mittendrin ein Roboter. Und Lee an der Fernbedienung. Sah recht schnieke aus, hat geglänzt und tolle Moves gemacht. Und dann hat er gegen das Teil gekämpft. Ich glaube, der Opi muss sich in acht nehmen, dass er von dem Ding nicht die Pampers ausgezogen und sie dann um die Ohren gehauen bekommt. Hihi. Aber vielleicht steht er da ja drauf. Naja, ich hab die zwei dann alleine gelassen, als aus dem Ernst dann Spaß wurde und er den Roboter mit ins Bett genommen hat. Ich weiß nicht, all das Metall und die scharfen Kanten, das wär nix für mich.  
  
Ich steh da mehr auf scharfe Kurven. Und davon hat der schnuckelige Law ganz viele. Hui, was war das für ein Spaß, gegen den zu kämpfen, hab ihm mächtig den Hintern versohlt und ihn danach mit aufs Zimmer genommen. Da haben wir dann Mau-Mau gespielt, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine. Er hat mich dann gefragt, ob ich was dagegen hätte, wenn er mal die Mini-Bar in Augenschein nimmt. Mensch, was kann der saufen! Und das noch vor dem Mittagessen.  
  
Es gab übrigens irgend so einen ekeligen japanischen Fraß, so mit rohem Fisch und undefinierbaren Blattgemüsegedöns. Kein Hamburger weit und breit. Bin dann mit Marshall zum Mc Donalds um die Ecke gegangen, da gibt's wenigstens tote, durchgedrehte Kühe in Weißbrötchen. Aber ist nicht wie zu Hause. Die Angestellten sind da alle so freundlich, auch wenn sie kein Wort Englisch reden. Jedenfalls nicht mit uns. Naja, wenigstens waren die Fritten versalzen und matschig. Marshall meinte schon, da könnte er sich dran gewöhnen. Dann hat er sich eine Flasche von diesem billigen Sake-Zeugs gekauft und sich ein wenig betüddert.  
  
Zurück auf dem Tournament-Gelände haben wir dann Ling getroffen, die wohl gerade den Panda mit dem Bär vom Opi erwischt hatte. Ne, was kann die keifen. Sollen die Viehchers doch ihren Spaß haben, werden ja schließlich demnächst wieder verprügelt.  
  
Apropos verprügeln, die anderen Kämpfe heute waren nicht so interessant: Der Steve hat dem Marduk in die Fresse gehauen, weil er gestern nicht mit ihm ins Bett wollte, und Nina hat ihn angefeuert. Und der Opi hat der Julia mal gezeigt, wo der Hammer hängt... Aber ich glaube, das wollte keiner so genau wissen! Naja, warum muss sie ihn auch versuchen, an der Pampers hoch zu heben. War doch klar, dass die das nicht aushält. Wah, gruselig. Und dann ist sie schreiend weg gelaufen.  
  
Lei hat Bob verprügelt. Leider nicht im Ring. Deswegen hat er das auch nicht angerechnet bekommen. Ich glaube, das fing an damit, dass der Bob sich wieder an diese kleine Rothaarige rangemacht hat, während Ling damit beschäftigt war, die beiden Bären zu trennen. (Schade, dass ich das verpasst hab, wie die sich gegenseitig einen *** haben.) Wo war ich? Achja, und dann hat die kleine Rothaarige losgebrüllt, was der Bob doch für eine perverse kleine Ratte sei, und dann ist der Lei gekommen und hat sich den Bob mal so richtig vorgeknüpft. Zuerst hatte ich ja gedacht, dass der Lei dann wohl scharf auf die Miharu wäre, aber das mit dem Hintern versohlen muss dem Bob wohl so gut gefallen haben, dass die zwei dann nachher stundenlang nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Schade, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich mich mal an die kleine rangeschmissen. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, oder so. Und dann hab ich den Bob und den Lei eben gesehen, wie sie Händchen haltend am Strand spazieren gegangen sind.  
  
Die Ling mit der Miharu übrigens auch. Die haben doch was miteinander. Tja, Not macht erfinderisch, der Jin will ja nicht. *kicher* Obwohl, von der Bettkante stoßen würd ich den sicher auch nicht, so schnuckelig wie der ist. Und diese Haarsträhne. Wow! Aber leider ist der ja damit beschäftigt, den ganzen Tag im Dojo zu üben. Will ja seinen Pappa plattmachen. Weil der damals die Jun, also seine Mamma, flachgelegt hat. Der Kazzy behauptet zwar die ganze Zeit, dass das der Teufel gewesen wäre, aber wo ist da schon der Unterschied? Ob er jetzt gerade Flügel hat oder nicht, ein Lüstling isser so oder so. Aber leider die falsche Orientierung... Tja, da kann man wohl nix machen. Außerdem, was würd der Jin eigentlich machen, wenn der Kazzy die Jun damals nicht fertig gemacht hätte? Nicht viel, *kicher*.  
  
Den Marshall hab ich dann erst mal wieder auf sein Zimmer geschickt, der war so Hacke, dass er nur noch gelallt hat, und von der guten alten Zeit gesungen hat er auch noch. Was für einen gute alte Zeit eigentlich? Wann hat der je mal was gerissen bekommen? Oder meint er jetzt, dass die anderen Kämpfer früher williger waren? Hm, wenn ich mich so an den Beak erinnere, der war einem kleinen *** am Rande auch nicht abgeneigt. Aber am besten war immer noch der olle Ogre mit seiner Schlangenhand! Boah, war das 'ne Nacht! Aber egal. Gut, dass der Forrest nicht hier ist, der würd sich wieder in Grund und Boden schämen wegen seinem alten Herrn. Andererseits schade, dann hätte ich jetzt was zu tun, statt hier dumm rum zu sitzen und zu schreiben.  
  
Heute Abend gibt's noch einen Kampf, da muss Christie gegen Kazzy kämpfen. Ich hoffe mal, dass die Silikonkissen nicht verrutschen, wenn der zuschlägt. Ich mein, das ist sicher nicht gut, und wir wissen ja alle, wodrauf der Kazzy so fixiert ist. Ich wette, der Alte und sein kleiner Jinni werden auch da sein und sich das Spiel ganz genau angucken. Da werden die zwei ja schwer beeindruckt sein, wenn er ihr mal wieder seine Demon God Fist zeigt... *gähn*. Naja, solange er nicht den Teufel auspackt, ist mir alles recht. Das Rumgebrutzel ist echt scheiße, das stinkt immer so nach verkohltem Fleisch, da wird mir immer übel. Naja, aber solang die anderen beiden zugucken, kann er wohl nicht den Teufel raus lassen, sonst wird der Opi noch zu gierig und wartet nicht mal bis zum Ende des Tournaments, um ihm sein Teufelsgen abzuzapfen. Und der Jin schmollt dann wieder. Als ob das was ändern würde. Aber dann sieht der ja glatt noch mal so süß aus, hachne, da könnte ich dahin schmelzen. Sogesehen, wäre schon nett, wenn der Kazzy mal wieder den Teufel auspacken täte. Außerdem, hübsch ist der ja auch. So richtig muskulös und dieser lilane Touch seiner Haut, huiuiui!  
  
So, ich muss dann mal wieder, wir treffen uns gleich alle unten in der Lobby zum Sight Seeing. Es geht rüber aufs Festland, wir gucken uns an, wo die Godzilla-Filme gemacht werden. Das darf ich auf keinen Fall verpassen. Wohh, einmal von Godzilla geknuddelt werden, das wär's doch noch.

**Zweiter Tag, Abends**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
  
Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht! Godzilla ist nur so ein bekloppter Statist in einem Godzilla-Kostüm! Und der ist überhaupt nicht schnuckelig! Die anderen haben mich ausgelacht, weil ich das nicht wusste, dass der Godzilla nicht echt ist. Das hat mich wirklich schwer getroffen. Hm, naja, immerhin bleibt mir dann ja noch Mothra mit ihren geilen Flügel und Antennen und... Naja, bei meinem Glück stellt sich dann heraus, dass das auch nur ein Statist ist. Ne, so was würd zu Hause nicht passieren.  
  
Der Kampf von Christie hat mich auch nicht aufgemuntert. War echt scheiße. Kazzy hat sie einmal böse angeguckt mit seinen rot glühenden Augen und da hat die sich auf den Boden gelegt und die Beine breit gemacht. Pff! Ich dachte schon, jetzt isset so weit! Aber dann hat sie ihm voll in die Familienplanung getreten. Hat aber nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt sondern einfach auf sie drauf gelatscht. Und dann hat er sie in die Mangel genommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Gott gewollt hat, dass sich ein Arm so verdrehen lässt. Naja, immerhin hat er die Silikonkissen in Ruhe gelassen. Besser ist das, sonst denkt Jinni-Baby wieder, dass Kazzy das Andenken an seine hochheilige Kazama-Mamma beschmutzt hätte. Und dann gibt's wieder Stress. Der Kleine kann ja so was von stressig sein.  
  
Trotzdem bin ich deprimiert und geh jetzt ins Bett. *schmoll*


	3. 3 Tag

**Dritter Tag, Abends**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
  
Was für eine bescheuerte Auslosung. Das war bestimmt manipuliert! Ich muss gegen den Pampers-Opi antreten. Bah. Ich will nicht! Nicht, dass ich den nicht mit links auf die Matte schicken könnte, aber der will dann ja gar nicht weiter machen. Marshall muss übrigens gegen klein Jinni antreten. Im Jungel. Das wird spaßig, zwei der best aussehensten Männer des Tournaments dürfen sich im Schlamm wälzen. Und Kazzy darf sich auf Julia stürzen. Na, da wird Jin aber wütend sein. Hoffentlich verbeult er mir meinen Law nicht zu sehr...  
  
Der Opi hat übrigens den irregulären Kampf zwischen Lei und Bob gestern doch noch anerkannt. Wahrscheinlich weil er die ganze Zeit dabei gestanden und laut gelacht hat. Oder vielleicht steht er doch auf zwei wilde Jungs, die sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib reißen? Wer weiß.  
  
Heute ist auch endlich der olle King angekommen. Hatte sich am Flughafen den Schwanz in der Tür vom Taxi eingeklemmt. Ist mit 25 Stichen genäht worden. Armer King. Ob er je wieder wird wedeln können?  
  
Die anderen Kämpfe des Tages in Kurzübersicht:  
  
Ling gegen Violet: Sie hat gebissen und gekratzt, aber zu guter letzt hat Lee ihr an dieser albernen Schleife gezogen und sie untenherum freigelegt. Das war ihr schrecklich peinlich und sie ist quietsch-rot angelaufen. Immerhin, ich glaube, jetzt hat Jin endlich mitbekommen, dass Ling eine Frau ist. Er hat ihr ganz verträumt hinterher geschaut, als er sie eben am Abend-Buffet traf. Hach, ist die Liebe nicht was Tolles?  
  
Jin gegen Yoshimitsu: Die alte Blechdose ist ziemlich verbeult aus der Arena gehumpelt. Das kommt davon, wenn man versucht, seinen Säbel einfach so unaufgefordert in andere Leute rein zu stopfen.  
  
Heihachi gegen Panda: Man könnte sagen, das war die zweite Niederlage für Ling an diesem Tag. Der Olle ist wirklich kein Tierfreund. Wie hält Kuma das nur mit dem aus? Hm, muss irgendwas sexuelles sein, schätz ich mal.  
  
Kuma gegen Nina: Meine Güte, kann diese Frau zuschlagen. Aber noch gefährlicher sind ihre Hochhackigen. Jungs, geht in Deckung, wo die hintritt, da gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr auf Nachwuchs. Steve hat die ganze Zeit an Rand gestanden und sie angefeuert. Ich bin ja kein Moralapostel, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das gesund ist.  
  
Alles in allem war's also rech langweilig. Hinter den Kulissen war's viel interessanter. Bob hat den ganzen Tag zu Lei rüber geschielt und ihm süße Blicke zu geworfen. Offenbar hat's da heftig gefunkt. Das gefällt Miharu jetzt aber dann offenbar doch nicht, die hat nämlich demonstrativ geschmollt, immer wenn sie einen von den beiden gesehen hat. Fand es wohl ganz toll, dass da zwei starke Männer um sie gekämpft haben. Aber wohl weniger toll, dass die zwei dann ohne sie in die Kiste gestiegen sind. Überhaupt, kann mal einer dem Zimmermädchen sagen, dass sie denen ihr Bett ölen soll. Die ganze Nacht dieses Rumgequitsche, da kann man ja kein Auge zu tun bei. Gegen das Stöhnen kann man wohl nix machen, da muss man wohl mit leben...  
  
Apropos Zimmermädchen, die olle Christie-Zimtzicke wirft sich auch vor jedem in den Dreck, kann das sein, und tut dann noch so, als wäre sie Fräulein Hochwohlgeboren! Bah, wie die sich an den Opi rangeschmissen hat. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hat der mir Leid getan. Hat ganz rote Ohren bekommen und sich schnell verdrückt. Sie ist dann stinkig abgeraucht und dem Jin übern Weg gelaufen. Der hat ihr ein Beinchen gestellt und prompt lag sie wieder im Staub. Ha! Ohje, ich muss aufpassen, sonst fang ich noch an, die Mishimas und Kazamas zu mögen! *urgs* Obwohl, gut ausseh'n tun sie ja schon. Wenn sie nur nicht so einen miesen Charakter hätten.  
  
Dazu gehört auch, dass der Kazuya wieder irgendwas plant. Keiner weiß genaues, aber immer wenn er den Alten sieht, hat er so ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Und Lee scharwenzelt die ganze Zeit um ihn herum, das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Ich mein, Lee ist ja nur scharf drauf, seinen großen Bruder endlich ins Bett zu kriegen. Aber darauf lässt der sich nun mal nicht ein, wann lernt er das denn endlich? Der hat doch bloß den Alten im Sinn. Und sein verkommenes Jin-Blag.  
  
Ling hatte den Rest des Tages übrigens ihre heiße Schulmädchen-Uniform an. *wow* Und ich glaube, keinen BH. Hu-Huuu!! *kicher* Der Arme Jin. Man könnte fast meinen, dass sie sich extra vom Lee hat ausziehen lassen. Oder hat Jinni ihn etwa angestiftet? Man weiß es nicht, möglich ist alles... Und dann hat sie ihm beim Abendessen auch noch schöne Augen gemacht. Heißa, hoppsassa! Wenn der Jin jetzt nicht langsam mal die Zeichen der Zeit erkennt... habe ich vielleicht doch noch Chancen?  
  
Was mich zurück zum Marshall bringt. Der alte Säufer hat mit heute Nacht vors Waschbecken gekotzt, da hab ich ihn an die frische Luft gesetzt. Hab ihn dann heute Morgen im Pool gefunden, mit der leeren Flasche Sake von gestern. Hat irgendwas gelallt von "diese blöden rosa Elefanten". Wo er das nur wieder her hat?  
  
So, liebes Tagebuch, morgen habe ich noch einen freien Tag und muss nicht kämpfen. Da werde ich mal den anderen etwas genauer auf den Zahn fühlen. Und vielleicht komme ich auch dazu, mein liebes kleines Motorrad auszuführen. Hm, wie ich den Geruch nach frischem Motoröl vermisse...


	4. 4 Tag

**Vierter Tag, Mittags**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
  
Keine Sau interessiert sich für mein Motorrad. Nur die blöde Ling. die stand die ganze Zeit da so rum, während ich meine Harley gewienert habe und hat blöde Kommentare gemacht. Hatte schon Angst, die will was von mir, aber sie hat die ganze Zeit so hämisch gegrinst, ich denke, sie wollte mich verarschen. Wenn sie kein Mädchen wäre, würd ich ihr mal ganz feste in den Hintern treten. So hab ich ihr nur an den albernen Zöpfen gezogen, da ist sie knatschend zur Miharu gerannt. Die ist dann wutschnaubend zu mir gekommen und hat mir gedroht. Habe dann aus Mitleid gelacht. Da hat sie mit vors Schienbein getreten und ist abgedampft mit hoch rotem Kopf. Seitdem hab ich die zwei Schnecken nicht mehr gesehen. Haben sich wohl irgendwo hin verzogen und genießen das freie Leben. Und mir tut das Schienbein weh. Werde mich beim Opi beschweren, dass die mich angegriffen hat, obwohl wir beide noch im Kampf sind.  
  
Bei Bob und Lei scheint es irgendwie zu krieseln, die zwei haben sich den ganzen Morgen noch nicht angeguckt. Und heute Nacht um 2 fingen die plötzlich an zu streiten. Bob fühlt sich wohl irgendwie ausgenutzt und Lei meinte, er wäre eine weinerliche Schwuchtel. Daraufhin muss er ihm wohl ein blaues Auge verpasst haben, jedenfalls läuft der Lei jetzt mit 'ner Augenklappe durch die Gegend. Außerdem hat er angefangen, jedem der's nicht sehen will, seine Handschellen zu zeigen, ich glaube fast, er ist wieder auf der Suche nach Frischfleisch!  
  
Julia hat tatsächlich zwei Minuten gegen Kazzy überlebt. Dann hat er ihr am albernen Zopf gezogen. Das hat er bei mir abgeguckt, soll er ruhig zu geben! Der ist ein alter Dieb! Und dann hat er wieder seine Augen rot leuchten lassen, dass es die wahre Wonne war. Huhh, was würde ich dafür geben, einmal mit dem Teufel... ähm... zu kämpfen, natürlich.  
  
Julia hat jedenfalls geheult, weil sie es schon wieder nicht geschafft hat, das Ouzo-Loch zu retten. Oder irgendsowas. Keiner hat ihr wirklich zu gehört. Außer Christie. Die hat sie in den Arm genommen und auf den Rücken geklopft. Tja, wenn man bei den Männern keinen Erfolg hat, muss man wohl zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen, was? Aber ich glaube, Julia ist nicht besonders interessiert. Jedenfalls hat sie geheult wie ein Schlosshund, als Christie ihr von der Plantage ihres Pappas da unten in Brasilien erzählt hat, wofür er 3000 Quadratmeilen Regenwald hat roden und einen Indianderstamm hat ausrotten müssen. Kann ich gar nicht verstehen, Zahnstocher braucht doch jeder... Außer dem Teufel vielleicht, der hat ja seinen Laser.  
  
Aber wo wir gerade von Kazzy reden, der muss irgendwas mit Violetta gemacht haben, was den so verwirrt hat, dass er eben im mein Zimmer kam und gefragt hat, wo Lee denn wäre. *kopfschüttel* Total debil, diese Familie.  
  
So, liebes Tagebuch, ich geh mir jetzt die restlichen Kämpfe angucken, die gleich anfangen. Das Mittagessen war dieses Mal richtig gut, es gab ganz viele tote Tiere in seltsamer Soße. Hat nach Erdnüssen geschmeckt. War'n bisschen wenig Salz dran, aber das macht nichts. Also, bis nachher.

**Vierter Tag, Abends**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
  
hier nun also die Resultate der Kämpfe:  
  
Miharu gegen King: Aua, das war wirklich nicht fair. Zieht die dem einfach am Schwanz! Wo die Wunde doch gerade erst dabei war sich zu schließen. Hat gefaucht wie ein Tiger in der Schlangengrube. Dann ist der Notarzt gekommen und hat ihn mitgenommen. Der arme King, dabei war er immer so gut im Wedeln. Jedenfalls hat Miharu jetzt einen Punkt und Ling nicht. Die ist vielleicht sauer. Hat sie angebrüllt, dass sie eine blöde Schlampe wäre, weil sie eigentlich doch nur dabei wäre, weil sie sie überredet hätte und jetzt... Jedenfalls ist die kleine Xi dann mit Bob abgeraucht. Der hat dem Lei in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick die Zunge rausgestreckt. Da ist der wirklich hochrot angelaufen und ist davon gestampft. Später habe ich ihn denn mit dem Law erwischt. Dem kann ich keinen Vorwurf machen, der hat sich nach seinem Kampf so die Kante gegeben, dass er nur noch kriechen konnte. Habe den Lei dann mal ganz genau erklärt, was mit Leuten passiert, die sich ich anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einmischen. An der Stelle mit der Motorrad-Kette, den Handschellen und dem großen Apfelbaum im Vorgarten hat er dann angefangen, sich ganz heftig zu entschuldigen und ist ganz hektisch davon gehüpft.  
  
Law gegen Bryan: Ja, liebes Tagebuch, wer ist Bryan, wirst Du dich jetzt fragen, und da hast du recht. Der ist heute erst aufgetaucht. Ganz komischer Typ, der. Hat eine riesige Holzkiste dabei. Hab erst gedacht, das wäre ein Koffer, ist aber ein Sarg. Und da pennt der drin. ich glaube, der ist seltsam. Ist auch ganz bleich im Gesicht. Hält sich wohl für einen Vampir. Nina meinte auch, dass der eigentlich gar nicht lebendig wäre, sondern so eine Art Zombie! Gruselig! Ich hab mir dann mal direkt einen Holzpflock und einen Revolver mit Silberkugeln zugelegt, man muss ja auf alles gefasst sein. Knoblauch habe ich auch schon besorgt, aber ich fürchte, Ilja Rogoff hilft nicht gegen Untote. Jedenfalls hat die Leiche dann gegen den armen Law gekämpft. Der war eh schon etwas betüddert, deswegen hat er wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr viel mitbekommen, aber als der Bryan sich dann noch auf den drauf geworfen hat, als er eh schon am Boden lag, das war nicht so nett. Außerdem hat er dann auch noch so schweinische Bewegungen mit der Hüfte gemacht. Der arme Law. Kein Wunder, dass er sich dann nachher dem Lei an den Hals geworfen hat.  
  
Christie gegen Steve: Nicht sonderlich interessant, der Kampf. Nachdem sie die ganze Zeit aneinander vorbei gehauen hatten, hat Christie eins auf die dicke Lippe bekommen, da sind die Silikoneinlagen verrutscht. Tja, und dann ist sie heulend weggelaufen. Steve hat sich danach sofort wieder an Nina heran gemacht, die ihn unglaublich bewundert hat. Da stimmt eh was nicht. Seit wann bewundert Nina irgendwen? Außerdem hängt sie sie die ganze Zeit mit dem Kazuya rum, wenn Steve nicht hin schaut, und tratscht mit ihm wie in alten Tagen. Was bedeutet: Sie redet, er denkt an Sex. Dass er noch keins von Jin auf die Nasen bekommen hat... Aber komisch ist schon, es ist fast so, als würde sie tatsächlich versuchen, Steve heiß zu machen, aber ich versteh nicht ganz, aus welchem Grund.  
  
Tja, und dann war da noch der "Kampf" Kuma gegen Panda: Ich schreibe Kampf extra in Anführungszeichen, weil die die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig an den Geschlechtsteilen zu schnüffeln, die alten Saubiester! Dann sind sie übereinander hergefallen und der Heihachi hat den "Kampf" nach 'ner halben Stunde beendet und für unentschieden erklärt. In der Zwischenzeit ist das kleine schwarzhaarige Schulmädchen fast explodiert und wir mussten sie mit Händen und Füßen davon abhalten, in den Ring zu steigen und den Bären zu verprügeln. Hat irgendwas von Vergewaltigung und sowas geschrieen. Weiß nicht, ich fand, die beiden hatten mächtig Spaß! ;-)  
  
Yoshi und Lei standen dabei und haben die beiden angefeuert. Danach sind sie dann zusammen verschwunden. Ob die wohl irgendwelche Säbelspielchen zusammen machen? Wer weiß. Bob hat jedenfalls ganz böse hinterher geschaut, statt Xi davon abzuhalten, in den Bärenkäfig zu steigen.  
  
So, und morgen muss ich nun gegen den Heihachi antreten. Ich glaube, ich sollte noch mal ins Dojo gehen und üben, nachdem ich heute mit angesehen habe, wie der die Bären getrennt hat. Scheint doch noch nicht soo alt und gebrechlich zu sein, wie er aussieht. Hat sicher auch eine Packung Ilja Rogoff am Bett stehen, aber wohl aus anderen Gründen. *kicher* Wenn er sich doch mal endlich dieser ekeligen Pampers entledigen würde. Dann doch lieber wieder diesen Mantel mit dem Tiger drauf, das hatte wenigstens Stil. Wenn auch einen schlechten.


	5. 5 Tag

**Fünfter Tag, Mittags**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
  
dieser verdammte Lei!  
  
Aber ich fang lieber von vorne an: Mein super-schnuckeliger Law musste heute ja gegen hyper-schnuckeligen Jin antreten, im Sumpfloch. Uh, was haben die sich geil im Schlamm gewälzt, ich hätt ja beinahe einen... aber egal, Liebes Tagebuch, Du fragst Dich sicherlich, was das mit dem Lei zu tun hat. Also, der Jin hat kräftig was einstecken müssen. Nicht, dass Marshall auch nur einmal zugeschlagen hätte, aber nach dieser Flasche von diesem grünen japanischen Melonenschnaps, den der Marduk gestern Abend angeschleppt hatte, hat der so einen schlechten Atem gehabt, dass das Jinni-Blag beinahe rückwärts umgekippt wäre. Isser aber nicht, hat dem Marshall kräftig auf die Nase gehauen, da ist der umgekippt und in der Pfütze liegen geblieben. Da wollt ich den natürlich raus holen. Und dann kam dieser - zugegebener Maßen auch recht hübsch aussehende - Honkong-Bullen-Jackie-Chan-Verschnitt und hat mich angebrüllt mit seinem "Friiizz!" Ich glaube, der hat wohl gedacht, dass - nur weil der Law letztens im besoffenen Kopf 'ne Nummer mit ihm geschoben hat - er irgendein Recht hätte, **MEINE** Marshallchen aus dem Sumpf zu ziehen! Da hat der sich aber geschnitten! Hab ihm dann mal so richtig feste an den albernen langen Haaren gezogen. Wollte er dann auch machen. Ging aber nicht, weil ich heute Morgen zum Glück genug Gel genommen habe, da ist seine Hand einfach weggeglitscht. Also habe ich dem Jin einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, woraufhin er ziemlich verdattert geguckt hat, hat das wohl irgendwie nicht gepeilt, und dann hab ich den Law aufs Zimmer gebracht und ihn erst mal "verarztet".  
  
Zum Kampf Combot gegen Ling war er dann schon wieder auf den Beinen. Was so eine kalte Dusche an Wunder wirken kann... Jedenfalls hat die Xi dem Roboter einmal feste in die Leistengegend getreten, da ist der abgestürzt. Violetta hat dann die ganze Zeit auf "Control-Alt-Delete" gedrückt, aber es ist nichts passiert. Nur immer wieder Bluescreens. Tja, das kommt davon.  
  
Vor dem Kampf heute Nachmittag habe ich ja noch richtig Respekt. Der olle Hei guckt schon immer so gierig. Ein Glück, dass der Kampf nachmittags ist, sonst hätte er mich wahrscheinlich glatt zum Frühstück verspeist. Ha, kleiner Scherz. Jetzt geh ich erst mal runter in den Speisesaal und eß was, heute gibt es was Chinesisches. Hat sicher der Lee angeschleppt. Oder der Lei, um mich zu ärgern. Kann es nicht noch mal viel totes Tier geben?

**Fünfter Tag, Abends**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
  
das ist alles nur die Julia schuld! Diese blöde Kuh! Die hat sich beim Mittagessen zu mir gesetzt und mich von ihren blöden "Spirits" zugesülzt. Da ist meine ganze Konzentration eh schon den Bach runter gewesen. Und dann meint sie doch, ich würde so grimmig gucken. He, das gehört dazu! Wo sind wir denn hier, ist das ein KotIF-Tournament, oder 'ne Kindergartenveranstaltung. Obwohl, wenn ich damals im Kindergarten so scharfe Kindergärtnerinnen wie Julia gehabt hätte, vielleicht hätt ich mir das mit dem schwul sein noch mal überlegt. Huh, bei der ihren Möpsen könnt ich glatt bi werden! "Lieber bi als nie", oder wie war das gleich?  
  
Jedenfalls hat die blöde Tucke mir dann was in meine Cola getan. Hab ich gar nicht gemerkt, zuerst. Aber dann wurde plötzlich alles ganz bunt und der Boden hat angefangen sich zu drehen. Ich dachte ja erst, ich hätte wieder das Glas mit Law getauscht, aber als ich dann auch noch überall grelle Farben gesehen habe und Julia so blöde gegiggelt hat, ging mir ein Licht auf: Grimmig dreinschauen, jaja, und Julia, die alte Kifferin, am Tisch! Wollt die mich auf'n Trip schicken!  
  
Nachher tat es ihr dann ja auch furchtbar leid, hat wohl nicht gewusst, dass ich gegen den Opi kämpfen sollte an dem Tag. Hat gesagt, sie wollte mich etwas aufmuntern. Panda-Scheiße! Wenn sie mich aufmuntern wollte, warum hat sie sich dann nicht ausgezogen und mich in die Besenkammer gezerrt?! Oder umgekehrt?  
  
Jedenfalls war der Kampf gegen den Heihachi dann natürlich gegessen. Mit den ganzen Drogen im Blut habe ich mich gar nicht aufs Verkloppen konzentrieren können. Das zahl ich der blöden Kuh heim. Und diese Kopfschmerzen, die ich jetzt habe!  
  
So, jetzt bin ich stinkig und geh ins Bett. Vielleicht kann mich mein kleines Marshallchen ja aufmuntern, der ist ausnahmsweise mal nicht total dicht. Das heißt, er kann noch zusammenhängende Sätze von sich geben. Obwohl, das was er zu sagen hat, ist irgendwie ziemlich langweilig. "Lasst den Worten Taten folgen!" Hihi. Und was interessiert mich seine blöde China-Kneipe, von der er mir die ganze Zeit erzählt? Obwohl, der Teil mit den Kellnern in Uniform, der hat was...


	6. 6 Tag

**Sechster Tag, Morgens**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
habe herausgefunden, wer rechts neben mir wohnt. Macht das doch heute Nacht auf ein mal *RUMMS* und ein gleißender Lichtstrahl schießt durch mein Zimmer. Ich also aufgestanden und nachgeguckt, ist da ein Loch in der Wand. Als ich da durch geguckt habe, saß da Nina und polierte dem Teufel gerade den Laser. Muss wohl aus versehen losgegangen sein, beim polieren.  
  
Hach was würde ich dafür geben, dass Nina mir mal den Laser poliert... wenn man die so anguckt, könnte man glatt "normal" werden! Egal. Gegenüber wohnt übrigens Steve. Ganz schön leichtsinnig von den Beiden, den Laser zu polieren, ohne die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Aber er hat wohl nix mit bekommen.  
  
Kazzy hat mich jedenfalls einmal böse angeguckt, nach dem Motto: "Erzähl irgendwem davon und Du bist ein Haufen Asche." Hab dann dümmlich zurück gegrinst, so wie er das von mir erwartet und hab ein Bild über das Loch in der Wand gehängt.  
  
Kazzy wohnt ja eigentlich ganz oben unterm Dach. Da hat ihn der Alte glaube ich einquartiert, weil er dann besser auf ihn aufpassen kann. Am Aufzug hat er immer zwei von seinen Tekken Force Heinis postiert, schnieke Uniform, huuh! War letztens da oben, weil man von da rüber in Marduks Schlafzimmer gucken kann. Ich konnte es ja nicht glauben, als Nina mir erzählt hat, dass er mit Christie ins Bett geht. Stimmt auch gar nicht, sie hat ihm nur eine gute Nacht Geschichte vorgelesen. Jedenfalls sah das von meinem Standpunkt so aus. Danach hat sie ihn ausgezogen und ins Bettchen gebracht. Süß, wie er da so gelegen hat... Dann ist sie durch seine Taschen gegangen auf der Suche nach Kleingeld. Ts, war die Brust-OP so teuer?  
  
Nina hat auch erzählt, dass sie Kazzy umbringen soll. Und zwar ihm selber. War aber wohl nur ein Test, ob er auch zugehört hat. Hat er natürlich nicht. Obwohl, der kriegt sowas ja ständig zu hören, da reagiert der vielleicht einfach gar nicht mehr auf sowas. Ach ja, und ich habe gehört, dass der Lei eigentlich nur hier ist, um Nina einzubuchten. Wieso? Ist er jetzt bei der Sitte, oder was? Wusste nicht, dass es strafbar ist, dem Kazuya den Laser zu justieren...  
  
Frage mich, wo Law steckt. Die Minibar ist leer. Mein Rasierwasser auch. Egal, Stoppeln sind eh viel männlicher!

  


**Sechster Tag, Mittags**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
die kleine Rothaarige hat mich den ganzen Vormittag genervt, ob ich ein Freund von Neo wäre. Wer zum Teufel ist Neo?!  
  
Miharu und Kazzy haben gekämpft. Das heißt, Kazzy hat Miharu einmal auf den Kopf gedreht und fallen gelassen. Und dann hat er versucht, sie zu küssen. Da ist sie in Ohnmacht gefallen und der Kampf war aus. Wie langweilig. Immerhin habe ich einen Blick unter ihr Schulröckchen erhaschen können. War aber nicht so interessant.  
  
Bryan hat Ninas Hochhackige an eine Stelle bekommen, wo man die nun wirklich nicht haben will. Er hat gequietscht wie ein Hund, dem man auf die Pfoten gelatscht ist. Diese Dinger sollten wirklich verboten werden. Hoffentlich muss ich nicht mal gegen Nina kämpfen. Andererseits, ich frag sie das nächste mal wenn ich sie sehe, ob ich mir die Teile mal ausleihen kann. Nicht für mich, sondern für Marshall, der verkleidet sich doch so gerne. Gestern kam er wieder mit diesem Pyjama mit dem Drachen hinten drauf in den Ring getorkelt. Naja, muss er wissen, wie er sich anzieht. Alle anderen haben wieder getuschelt.  
  
Ansonsten ist nicht viel passiert. Zum Mittagessen gab es Algen! *Buahrgs!* Die spinnen, die Japaner! Bin dann mit Marshall mal wieder zum McD gegangen. Habe letztens gelesen, das zu viel Salz an den Fritten impotent machen soll. So ein Quatsch!  
  
War dann in einer Drogerie und habe neues Rasierwasser gekauft. Nachher habe ich dem Law noch eine Kiste Importbier besorgt, weil er das neue Rasierwasser sonst auch noch säuft. Und bevor er anfängt, am Rasierschaum zu nuckeln...

  


**Sechster Tag, Nachmittags**

_*gnnng*,_  
Gnazuya had mir gnade auf die Gnase gegauen. Ups, Tschuldigung. Also, Kazuya hat mir gerade auf die Nase gehauen. Jetzt habe ich Nasenbluten. Das dumme Arschloch. Hat behauptet, ich hätte überall rum erzählt, dass Nina seinen Laser poliert hat. Dabei war die blöde Schlampe das doch selber. Na warte, wenn ich die erwische!  
  
Jedenfalls hat Law das gesehen, wie der Kazzy mir seine Faust auf die Nase gegeben hat. Jetzt denkt der Idiot in seinem versoffenen Hirn, ich hätte was mit dem, weil ich doch so auf Schläge stehe! Ist abgeraucht und hat sich dem Marduk an den Hals geworfen. Der wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschieht und hat ihm erst mal ein, zwei Drinks ausgegeben. Das letzte, was ich von ihm gesehen habe, waren seine Füße, wie sie unterm Tisch hervorlugten. Also jetzt die vom Marduk, nicht die vom Law. Der ist ja schließlich etwas trinkfester. Der ist dann nach draußen zur Poolbar getorkelt und hat sich zum Jin gesetzt und dem in die Cola geheult, wie furchtbar ungerecht das Leben doch ist. Weichei!  
  
Der Jin hat daraufhin verzweifelt das Weite gesucht. Huh, wenn der verzweifelt ist, sieht er glatt noch mal so scharf aus. Dabei ist er jedenfalls der kleinen Rothaarigen über den Weg gelaufen, die hat auch direkt versucht, bei ihm zu landen. Blöd nur, dass der Jin da gar nichts von wissen wollte. Und der Bob hat das ganze Spiel auch noch gesehen und der Xi erzählt. Jetzt haben die alle irgendwie Zoff miteinander. Und ich hab keinen, mit dem ich heute Abend ins Bett steigen kann. Verdammt.

  


**Sechster Tag, Abends**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_  
Nina hat mir erklärt, wer "Neo" ist. Soo genau wollt ich das gar nicht wissen! "Neo", "Laser"... wieviele Wörter hat der eigentlich noch dafür? Bin dann zu Miharu rüber und habe ganz definitiv erklärt, dass ich kein Freund von "Neo" bin! Wär ja noch schöner. Obwohl, nachdem ich da ja heute Morgen einen Blick habe drauf werfen dürfen...  
  
Jedenfalls habe ich mich auch noch für das blaue Auge gerächt. Habe ihr erzählt, dass der Kazuya jetzt mit Julia ins Bett geht. Da ist die rot angelaufen und brüllend durchs ganze Hotel gerast, um den Kazzy zu finden. Hat ihn aber nicht gefunden.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer habe ich eben noch Jin und Xi getroffen. Er mit seiner geilen Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen, sie mit hoch rotem Kopf am Keifen, was er doch für ein Schlappschwanz wäre, und dass sie bald keine Lust mehr hätte, und dass seine Vater nicht solche Zicken gemacht hätte, als sie mit ihm ins Bett gegangen ist, weil Jin sich ja nicht rühren würde, der einzige Unterschied zwischen den beiden sei ja eh nur den Nachname. Daraufhin ist er Jin dann irgendwie ausgetickt und es sah kurzzeitig so aus, als wolle er sie übers Knie legen. Warum macht er das nicht mal mit mir? Egal, ich hab mich dann mal lieber verzogen, bevor die Gewalttätigkeiten einsetzten.

  



End file.
